Flight of Passion 2
by LovelyBubbles07
Summary: Rouge and Shadow finally live happily ever after. Jade is dead, Linda is out of the hospital, Dexter and Lauren are cool, every thing's fine! Yeah right...The sequel to the the first epic tale of love, drama, and adventure. R&R! Chapter 9 on deck!
1. Chapter 1

LovelyBubbles07- WOW…I'm back. Lovely. Yea this is the day that you will read the epic awesomeness that is the sequel to the unprecedented start of a new beginning. If that sentence made any sense to you…. YOUR AS CRAZY AS MEEEEEE!! Make sure that you read the first one new readers, or you will be lost in this one, in order for me to recall everything that happen in the first it would cause for 14 flashbacks, and I say, FUCK DAT SHIT!! I hope you guys lovers it, cuz I lovers to write it! And for those who would like to know, yea I finally did beat Rogue Galaxy! WO.ot!

Disclaimer: You can't take me to jail Sega, I promptly say every time I put up these damn stories that I don't own your shit! So don't go and secretly kill me in my sleep, ya dig! I also don't own **Silver Sheilds' **characters, so you can't sue me Damnit. I own my characters deceased and alive fuckers so don't you try it!

And now in the immortal words of Kel from Keenan and Kel…

AWWW, Here it goes!

**-Flight of Passion 2-**

**Chapter 1: Affirmative Action**

A loud slamming of the door could be heard from outside. _"Oh gods I hope I'm not too late," _she thought. The white fishnet stockings caress her bronze legs. The air flowing through her hair as she rushed down stairs. He walked slowly, the day tiring him to no end, but he was glad to be home. Her lacey white halter baby doll had a split down the middle showing her toned midsection, the thong that matches having a cute little red bow on the front. Her platinum blonde hair had little red bows in it. Face decorated with light shimmering lip-gloss and eye shadow a deep seductive red. Her breasts are pushed up in the baby doll, the red ribbon straps tied behind her neck to support the weight. And her red high heels giving her legs extra length and poise completed the innocent beauty that would rock his world.

She stood there directly in front of the door. She watched him walk from the dragon fountain and up the steps of the house. She gave herself one last spray of perfume and checked her breath. "_Still mango mint, good."_ She thought. She ate so many mangos today, she knew she was in heat. She also knew he had to know her smell was undeniably strong tonight. As he turned the knob, she positioned herself. She leaned on the side table and sat down cross-legged looking at the door seductively. He stepped in looking down at the floor, kicking off his shoes. As he slowly looked up his jaw dropped at her.

"Rouge?" Shadow looked at her like he hadn't seen her in ages, and in a way, he hadn't. Shadow left for a foreign mission two weeks ago and the couple was prohibited from contact until he finished. Rouge had been sent on many missions as well as running the club while he was gone but as hectic their schedules were, they never let it interfere with their love. These rare moments where both were home were like magic to them. "Hey love, I thought you needed some TLC tonight, go on upstairs and change, I've prepared a bath for you and then you can eat ok?" Rouge smiled seductively and kissed him on the forehead, "Come on go you don't want your meal to get cold do you."

Shadow smiled as he started to walk upstairs, he called out to her, "Rouge have I told you how much I love you today?" Rouge walked from the foyer toward the kitchen, "Oh I know that every time you kiss me." "Heh, my baby's got an ego." He chuckled as he went upstairs. Shadow proceeded into the bedroom looking at the scented candles in the room, he saw the bathroom door open and he peeked in. Bubbles, red rose petals, and warm water filled the Jacuzzi tub. The black marble bathroom was filled with the scent of jasmine and mango. He pulled off his gray slacks and black dress shirt stretching and relaxing in the smell of his lover's favorite fragrances. In a way it has become his favorite as well the aroma filling him every time she is around.

Fully naked, Shadow eases into the tub, letting the bubbles and petals surround and in close his body. He relaxes and then washes off the grime, dirt, and pain of the mission. As the water drains away his worries and cares he towel dries off and brushes his quills down before putting on the gel to spike them up again. His crimson and onyx fur soft to the touch he feels satisfied and ready to get 'dirty' again. He walks out of the bathroom to see his companion with a tray of his favorite meal. He walks up to her smiling and he kisses her as he grabs the tray.

Rouge startled asks, "What are you doing, I was going to feed you." He puts the tray down on the side table next to the bed and then walks to her, grabbing her hips and grind his own into her. Rouge feels her legs buckle as he eases her closer to the wall kissing and suckling on her neck. He then explains as she gasps for air, "I know, but I feel like my sweet tooth has gotten the better of me. Besides," His fingers trail down her skin, leaving goose bumps he finds her core, raining with fluids, "Your smell is driving me crazy." He grasps her lips in a passionate kiss, there tongues dueling for dominance. Rouge submits to the midnight hedgehog's advances and lets his hands explore her inner workings.

"Oooh Shadow," she moans into the kiss as he quickly pumps his finger in and out of her flower as it drips running like small rivers down her thighs. Rouge starts to loose her footing in the intense pleasure. She closes her eyes and feels her lover as he grabs her thong and pulls it down slowly. Then he guides her down to the bed where he proceeds to kiss her tan skin all the way down to her petals. His erection growing by the moment he doesn't hesitate to start licking the sweet nectar that is Rouge. She rubs his head and quills as he continues, feeling his tongue reach into depths unknown. He starts to nibble on her clit, her voluptuous body jerking and bouncing as he suckles the small nerve ending. Rouge digs her nails into the bed, it wasn't what she expected, him taking over the pleasure, but boy was it worth it.

Shadow grabbed her legs, putting them around his neck as he jabbed and pushed his tongue deeper into the folds. Rouge felt herself ready to burst at any moment. She screamed to Shadow, "Baby please, slow down I'm, I'm gonna cum if you don't…" Shadow stopped his reign of her body and looked at her panting, "Okay, if you want." He backed up away from her core, Rouge sighing with relief as she tried to regain composure. However, as she started get up she felt the hand of her lover again pinning her down onto the bed. "Oh My, Shadow?" "Hmm?" he said as he started to kiss her neck "What are you doing?" Rouge grabbed his shoulders and lifted him up. "One little bit before we eat, please?" Shadow said looking into her eyes. His voice so deep and seductive, Rouge couldn't resist.

"Okay, just one round baby, but I don't know usually you ignore this rule…Whoa!" Rouge was shocked to realize that Shadow had ripped off all of her clothing with the exception of the stockings. "Oh, see now your gonna have to pay for that," she said as she used her wings to flip them both over on the bed. She started to trail kisses down his chiseled abs and right down to his organ, which she began to suck on vigorously. "Oh Rouge, baby that feels so good!" Shadow moans, deep growls coming from his throat each time she deep throats his member. Shadow feels Rouge's every movement of tongue as she tickles the shaft during every entry and bites slightly at the middle. The sensation of her hands as she jacks it off is unnerving to him, her soft supple hands drive him crazy.

However what is about to come next shocks even him as she starts to do it. Rouge moves up a little and places his rock hard manhood in the middle of her valley. She then proceeds to rub the throbbing cock in between her breasts in a slow vertical motion. This feeling to him is like no other as he looks down at his love, enjoying every minute of the flesh teasing the sides of his rod. She starts to move faster causing him to say ooh as she licks and sucks the head ever bounce.

Feverish and blushing madly, Shadow grabs her hands and her breasts. She stops and comes close to her man, she knows that he is ready, and she couldn't take anymore either. As aquamarine stared into ruby red, Shadow prepared to join the two again, anticipating the warm furnace that is his love. He thrusts in hard and fast, keeping a steady pace as he watches Rouge beg for him to go deeper. Rouge feels the bubbles bursting in her mind again, watching the sweat beading on Shadow's forehead, his blushing turning her on as she rode grinding hard and fast.

Shadow pulls out of her and kisses her as he rolls her onto her back. Rouge crawls on all fours, her wings tightly folded together as he entered her from behind. Grabbing her plump ass and smacking it he proceeds to beat her down, feelings her wetness drip to the floor in bursts as he feels her tightening. Rouge cannot think of anything, only of her lover. She feels him pulsating in her flesh every time he enters the speed breaking down everything her body. It was as if she could feel him in her heart. Her soul screamed for more and she in turn screamed, "Yes Shadow MORE!"

Shadow obey her beckon for more, his eyes on fire he licks the small spot she had on her back that drives her insane and then grabbed her shoulders. At that moment he held onto her and started to bang into her as hard as he could, as fast as only he could, digging his feet into bed as he did. Shadow grunted with pleasure as he felt her walls getting tighter than ever before, her flower flowing more than ever before. All that Rouge could do was scream out his name in rapture as she held onto the bed. "Shadow, Oh, Oh, I'm comin'!" Shadow felt his seed waiting for release. "Rouge! I love you!"

Like fireworks, it rumbled through her very core. Shadow, for a moment saw nothing but pure white light. Coming down from his high he looked down to see his Rouge, panting for breath. He eased down onto the bed and lay down beside her. Rouge snuggled up next to him, starting to play with his white chest fur. "Well baby, what about dinner," she asked, the sleep reverberated in her voice. Shadow pulled the covers over their bodies and closed his eyes kissing her forehead. "How about we eat it in the morning? I love you." Rouge giggled, "Sounds good you me. I love you too."

As the couple drifted off to sleep, a metal bug started to crawl out of the room. It made it's way downstairs and out the door, to an unknown person's hand. The mysterious being ran down the driveway to a parked car and sped off.

"Eyes are watching you, Shadow and Rouge…."

TBC

**Me know Me know I promised two weeks but promoting LRG was crazy ya dig! At least I did it. So what do you think R&R please, plus or lordy lordy got to put this poll on the page do you think its a new villian or not? And how is Linda, where the fuck is Knoxville, what happened to Sonic and Amy, Are Dexter and Lauren going to have sex again, and have a background?? Hmmm, Me no Know? Ok its 4:38 in the fucking morning...I'm going to sleep...I lovers you guys Poppin' Out!**

**-LovelyBubbles07 **


	2. Chapter 2

LovelyBubbles07- Man…I'm bored. Okay First off, **Silver Sheilds** gave me great ideas on my forum for the story so I have to give full credit to him for this chapter. Which is his, which means not mine. For the story…and no I can't tell you what it is or it will spoil it for ya. So yeah. Thank you for the ones that reviewed **Silver Sheilds, Kitsune Disciple **and** tehcatlikepie. **And for the ones that added me to their favs/alerts **Domokun Warrior, SexyShadowGirl, SnowWhiteShadow, **and **tehcatlikepie.** I lovers you guys for loversing this story. YAY! So now I'm going to look out at the orange sky…

I mean um sorry my eyes drifted out to the sunset…its pretty damnit. Anywhoo yeah lets go!

Disclaimer: Ok don't be a spaz you know that I don't own Sega's shit…I also don't own **Silver Sheilds** shit… hell I don't even know if I own my own shit…

(Guy backstage) "Um LB? You _do_ own your quote on quote 'shit'"

Whoa really! Fucking A that's awesome!

Okay just a warning if you haven't read **Silver Sheilds** "A New Family" you should die a horrible death… Ahem oh I mean, you will be confused slightly in this chapter, but only for a minute…maybe…SUCKS TO BE YOU…DJ SPIN DAT SHIT!!

**-Flight of Passion 2- **

**Chapter 2: Early Dismissal**

_"12:00pm_", she thought, _"Just a few more minutes and I won't have to deal with these snot-nosed brats…" _"Children pass up your papers and let me see how you did on your safety worksheets." _"I can't believe that Knoxville stuck me with this."_ Linda fumbled with a strand of her blonde hair as she took up the sheets from the first row. Her white and blue spaghetti-strap sundress read 'Baby Girl' as the front of the dress was v-neck showing her cleavage and she strutted around the room in her white platform sandals. All of a sudden she feels a wet and slimy thing hit her in the middle of her forehead. The class roars in laugher as she wipes the disgusting paper spitball off her head. _"There is a reason why I didn't go into education, this is one of them."_

Her sliver eyes darted over to a cute little brown ball of fur, smiling and laughing at her friends as they talked. She had on a simple purple dress with lacy edges at the bottom. On her feet were frilly socks and purple Mary Jane shoes. Her sienna brown hair was in two ponytails with purple ribbons and she had white gloves with purple lines on the cuffs. Linda smiled at her and cleared her throat as she presented her hand for the papers. The little cross fox giggled and said a brief apology before handing over the work for her table. "Ms. Linda, did we do those right?" Linda flipped her hair and said to her, "Everything seems to be in order, but could ya help me out here? Its seems like your class isn't diggin' my style." "Oh Ms. Linda don't worry," the brown fox said eyes shinning, "We think you're the best substitute teacher we've had. The boys are just actin' silly because they like your boobs."

"Cora! Don't say things like that!" Linda tried to be stern but failed as she let a giggle slip out. "Well its true, Ms. Linda. Hey, when will it be time to go?" Cora said as she started to gather her writing utensils. "You guys leave at 12:15 today. Is your mom coming to pick ya up, Cora?" "Uh huh. Mommy and Daddy are going to take me to the park today!" Cora bounced up and down with excitement. She held onto her brown and white tail looking up at Linda with pleading eyes "Oh won't you come with us Auntie, I mean Ms. Linda? Pwease?" Linda laughed heartily, "I told ya to call me Ms. Linda at school, Cora. I guess I could tag along, I was going to meet Rouge and Shadow there anyway. Besides you know I can't refuse with that face." Linda pinched Cora cheeks lightly before returning to the chalkboard of the classroom.

"Okay kids time to write down the homework your teacher assigned you." The whole class sighed and grumbled in unison as Linda began to write in white what was due. Soon though, before she could even sit down she heard the whole class uproar in delight. Screams and shouts of thank you littered the room as the bell sounded for dismissal. Cora rushed over to Linda giving her a sweet hug before grabbing her hand and bounding out the door. "Ms. Linda?" "Yup that's me!" Linda said as she held the glass door open for her small companion. "Did Mrs. Applebottom _really_ leave us with no homework?" Linda giggled as she squeezed the curious girl's gloved hand. "Our lil' secret?" "Our lil' secret!" Cora said nodding her head and grinning. She skipped ahead as Linda saw the black Hummer pulling up to the school.

In a white tee, brown cargo pants, and brown sneakers, Dexter hopped out of the car, spreading his arms wide as Cora ran to hug him. "Hey! How's my baby girl? Did you have a great day at school today?" Cora grabbed tightly and pulled away to speak, "Uh huh Daddy! Having Auntie Linda as a teacher was fun! I wish she could be my teacher everyday!" Linda laughed as she walked over to Lauren who got out to meet her, "Oh yeah it was cool," she whispered to her, "Hell naw I aint never doin' dat shit again I hate kids!"

Lauren stifled a giggle as the other two looked with confusion etched in their face. Her regular brown outfit was changed into a nice red halter-top with dark blue jean shorts with red accents accompanied by red thong sandals with a small heel. "Hey where were you guys, I thought that usually you would be here before the bell even rings?" Lauren shifted nervously, "Um, we kinda got sidetracked today considering this is the time we go to lunch…" Linda started to laugh harder as it caused more odd looks from Cora. Although less from Dexter, who knew full well what she was referring to and grinned shyly as he helped Cora into the car. Linda whispered to her, "I'm surprised ya aint got another kid comin'." Lauren nudged her and said, "That's what BC is for," they both began giggle uncontrollably.

"So are you coming to the park with us? I know it seems like couples' city around you but we do have food and we all could catch up?" Lauren said as she nodded to the car. "Come on, it will be fun." "Hey I already said I would go. Your little negotiator over there already invited me. Rouge and Shadow were going to meet me there anyway how bout we make this a big outing then?" Lauren grinned, "Well all right then, we will follow you up there!"

Rouge fixed her black off-shoulder top and blue jean capris, she was excited to see her friends again and seriously reconsidering the blue jean stiletto pumps she was wearing. Shadow kept fumbling with the black jean shorts she bought him, it was getting on his nerves that his red and black skull shirt was catching onto the zippers. As the two cars pulled up to the picnic area of Westopolis Central Park, Rouge's eyes brighten in awe as she sees Cora jumping out of the car. "Oh Shadow look they brought Cora!" Cora ran to them jumping onto Shadow with a death grip locked on his neck. "HI MISTER SHADOW!" Shadow struggled to breath and respond as he raised himself up the girl still locked onto his neck. "Hey…Cora…um…ahem…could you let go?" Cora realizing her own strength jumped off of Shadow and looked up with an apologetic grin. Lauren walked over with Dexter and Linda laughing as Cora gave Rouge a warm hug.

"Wow you guys its been a good while now. Cora how old are you now?" "I'm," Cora started to count on her fingers as Rouge looked on with awe, "6 and a half years old Ms. Rouge." "Really now? Well you've gotten so big, 6 going on 60 huh?" Rouge joked. "No way Ms. Rouge I'm not that old!" Cora pouts. All start to laugh as Cora turns up her head in mock disgust. "Oh Cora I'm just joking, hey there is a duck pond over there, do you want to feed the ducks?" Rouge asks presenting a bag of breadcrumbs. Cora's eyes light up with pure energy and excitement. "Sure! Thank you Ms. Rouge!"

As they watch the young fox run to the pond they all proceed to set up the picnic. Rouge picks up a couple of paper plates and starts to place them on the wooden table. "So guys, look at us. We are getting old." Linda hip bumps Rouge as she sets up the plastic silverware, "Says you, I'm not getting old. It's only been a year since the whole Jade thing ya know." "Yea girl we know. But it seems like time is going so fast." Lauren said as she brought over the basket from the car.

Dexter hauled the cooler over to the table and jumped in on the conversation. "Well let's not be pessimistic, everything has been fine. I mean life has been great, no Eggman destroying the city…" Rouge sat down and nodded, "No robots…" Shadow came over to Rouge and rubbed her shoulder, "No idiot megalomaniacs, no ex's, no Faker…" Everyone stared at him as he casually sat down, eyes closed and smiling, "What? I don't care what you say that's a good thing."

"Anyway," Rouge said glaring at Shadow, "Yeah I guess it is good that nothing major has happened but I mean really, don't you think that something is amiss? I mean we haven't heard from Sonic and Amy for a while, don't you think something is wrong with that?" "You gotta a point, but other than Tails and Knuckles I don't know anyone else that we could ask about where they at." Linda said propping her elbows on the table. "I know," Dexter started as the others looked to him for an answer, "Cream and Vanilla. They always know about Amy's whereabouts. When we know where she is we can definitely find Sonic."

"Dex that's a great idea! We could do that this weekend as long as Knoxville doesn't give us any stupid mission assignments." Rouge said cringing at the thought of it. "Yo, you mean like the one I had today, teacher's sub for Cora's class teaching them about safety. I figure they in first grade right? They should know by now that guns kill, especially after seeing this red and black idiot during the black creature incident." Linda said laughing. "Watch it Linda," Shadow warned. "Oh Shads, lighten up, we can't help that your trigger happy!" Rouge said as she nudged him. Shadow chuckled a little before resuming his calm and cold demeanor, which caused them to laugh more.

Meanwhile not too far away from the area a white car was pulling into the parking lot. As the tinted window of the passenger's side rolled down, a camera's lens shot pictures of the beings at the table. One was shot of Rouge, two of Shadow, one of Dexter and Lauren and ten of Cora at the pond. The camera then was pointed to the being walking over to the child at the pond, as instant as a second, the camera started flashing picture after picture of the being's movement and hair flowing in the window and finally a face.

"_Who is she?"_

TBC

**I know I'm late I'm like so late and like so sick and like so damn tired but damnit here it is!!It's 2:22am eastern standard time...I'm tired but I will go on I promised that LRG would be done today too! So there...and here it is mistakes and all, I have a beta now so this person will help me clean up my crappity crap crap. As for the next chappie...I'se tired...I still lovers you guys, if I didn't I would be up this late...Poppin Out!**

**-LovelyBubbles07**

**Silver Sheilds is this going to be an on going thing? Damn...I lost the game...Will it ever end? LOL!**


	3. Chapter 3

LovelyBubbles07- OMG I know you guys must be friggin' pissed at me so ya know what I'm just going to get right down to it man….special thanks to reviewers and patiently waiters **Sliver Sheilds, Kitsune Disciple, tehcatlikepie, and lordshippo22. **Fuck man, I wish I could give you guys awards for being so fucking patient…crap….

Disclaimer: Ok its disclaimer time with LB,

In the words of Lil Wayne, Sega's, **Sliver Sheilds' **_and_** Kitsune Disciple's** Characters…"I don't **O**wn **U** like two vowels" So Sega please do not sue, Jade will go on a fucking rampage if I'm throw in the pen…A, it's a hard knock life! And thank you Jay Z for that! Thanks to that I will now eat some ramen and drink my sugar water (Kool-Aid).

Right lets start the family sitcom that is…

**-Flight of Passion 2-**

**Chapter 3: Home**

Driving down the dirt road, fond memories float across the mind of the fox as they turn down the winding path in the countryside. Near Knothole village the grassy land of the retired freedom fighters was a place of peace now that Eggman has ceased quest for domination. In the backseat, Rouge played a hand game with Cora while Shadow sat with a stoic presence, seemingly deep in thought. Lauren's gaze was fixated on the grassy plains as she sat relaxed in the front seat. Dexter looked up into his rear view mirror smiling at the blonde meerkat's light snoring; Linda was sprawled out on the floor in the back.

To him, going home never felt so good, of course, he'd think that every time he came to visit. Dexter's life here was nothing short of extraordinary. Even his presence here and now was a complete miracle all on its own ever since the day he found that chaos emerald in the human realm. Dexter shook his head, remembering how his life was before he came, how the physical and mental abuse forced him into state of suicidal depression.

Facing rejection from family and abuse from delinquents and gangsters, Dexter decided to run away, becoming a nomad living on the streets. After a severe and near deadly encounter with a gang and a short run in with police, Dexter came across a warehouse. During a fit of frustration and breaking numerous crates he stumbled upon the purple chaos emerald, which in his world was a part of fictional games that were sold. Whispering the words, "Chaos Control" he was transported to this world and changed into a cross fox.

Still in depression, Dexter still had plans to end his life, but with the help of Sliver and Blaze he found himself in the care of Vanilla, Cream, and Amy. Mentoring and treating him, Dexter found himself in the care of loving people who helped him out of his lonely life and eventually became his new family. Adopted into the rabbit household, Dexter found and made his way, rebuilding trust in others. During this time of recollection he met Lauren for the first time.

Dexter came into Lauren's life like a savior of sorts, stopping her from ending her life. Lauren too, was in the same sort of self-loathing as Dexter, hating herself for being raped and impregnated by an unknown assailant. Dexter offered her peace and reassurance by inviting her to stay with him in Vanilla's house The two hit it off immediately, even though Lauren's troubled past haunted her still. Even through her troubles Lauren managed to bring a healthy baby girl into the world, with Dexter by her side.

Dexter's smile widened as he finally parked the car in grass. Rising out of the Hummer, Rouge stretched her wings, while Linda pretty much fell out onto the ground with a loud thump. Dusting off quickly she looked up quickly and around, "Uh…Y'all didn't see that…" Shadow got out chuckling softly at Linda and Cora skipped happily to the red oak door of the peach two story ranch house. Lauren's hips swayed as she walked over to Dexter, who was still beaming. His hands snaked around her waist and he kissed her neck gingerly, "We've come a long way, huh?" Lauren turned to look into his sapphire eyes glisten in the afternoon sun, his bright hair swaying in the gentle breeze. She nodded, "Yeah we have."

Rouge walked over, watching the two foxes' tails twine together. "Ugh, ok you guys enough with the mushy talk already." She said with feigned disgust. Cora jumped up and down, pushing the doorbell with each jump. She then started to shout at the door, hoping someone would hear her. "Nannnnnny," she said with a singsong voice, "Nanny Vanilla! Auntie Cream! Where are you?" Cora continued with her actions until she heard the faint sound of someone running down the stairs. Soon after Cora notice someone peeking through quickly at the blinds then the sound of fast footsteps. The oak door screeched a little as it opened but Cora ignored it jumping into the wheat colored fur arms of her aunt.

Cream has grown up quite considerably in the last few years. To Rouge it seemed like puberty had hit Cream like a wrecking ball changing her from the innocent little rabbit she knew into a beautiful bunny bombshell with curves that rivaled her own. Cream had on a bright orange tank top with white shorts orange accents on the back pockets. She definitely wasn't the girl next door anymore. Just then Cream's chao Cheese and Chocola came bounding out the door. Saying hellos in their language the cute little creatures take one look over to Shadow standing with his arms crossed, looking aloof.

Shadow looked over to them and shook his head, "Oh no…not this time." Obviously mistaking his gesture for an invitation, Cheese and Chocola fly over fast, glomping onto the midnight hedgehog like moths to a flame. The others laugh as Shadow falls to the ground at the force of the tackle; Rouge walks over to him trying to stifle her giggle. Shadow seeing her failing to do so and mumbles a few words under his breath before he grabs her extended hand to get up. "Oh come on Shadow, they like you!" Rouge says as he watches Shadow try to gently pull them off his face. "Oh yeah its ok that they attack me. If it was you then what?" he said in a mocking tone.

Soon after the group heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs in the house. As the all filed inside, a much older rabbit was cautiously making her way down into the foyer. Vanilla stood dressed in her usual attire and with a knowing smile, she gracefully walked to her adopted son and daughter-in-law. Dexter welcomed the loving embrace "Mom, its great to see you…both of you." Cream grinned as she held Cora in her arms. "Well its good to see you too Dexter. Lauren it's been a while; Shadow, Rouge its nice of you to come over as well." Vanilla said gently. Cora wriggled free from Cream's grasp to run up to her grandmother. Stopping dead in front of the somewhat giants that were her parents she pouted to her, "Nanny what about me?" Vanilla let out a small but hearty laugh at the girl's antics, "Of course I wouldn't forget about my lil' pumpkin now would I?" Cora smiled at her nickname and said, "Nooo Way! Cause Nanny loves her lil' pumpkin, right?" Vanilla nodded her head in agreement giving Cora's nose a little pinch, "That's Right! Now I want you to go in the kitchen, I've baked some oatmeal cookies and I would like for you to be my taste tester!" Cora jumped up and down with excitement and exclaimed "Yahoo! Cookies!" before rushing into the kitchen.

Vanilla then turned her attention back to Dexter and the gang, noticing Linda, who was still brushing off dirt from her fall. "Oh why hello Linda, I almost didn't notice you there, do you need to wash that dirt stain out of your jeans?" Linda looked up suddenly with an apologetic grin, "Ah naw that's ok I'm just trying to brush the excess off my new J's. Look man, I know this is suppose to be a nice family visit but I can't help but be up front wit cha…Where's Sonic and Amy?"

Vanilla's eyes suddenly widened at the names being called. Cream noticed her mother's shock and elbowed Linda in the gut. "Ow, what? That's what we came for!" Cream stepped over to her mother's side as Vanilla hands started to shake, "I think you guys should sit down. I'll make some tea. Obviously the news hasn't gotten to you guys yet."

TBC

**Alright then, right now I'm currently working on Chapter 4 which means as soon as this is added as a chapter I'm writing the next one so I won't be late, if I'm like totally sucessful I will be able to give you LRG and another chappie of FofP2 tonight! that is if someone doesn't try to kick me off the computer first. So the next chappie is not going to have review thanks unless you respond during the time I'm writing this ok? I know guys I've been late and I will get later as school starts for me on the 21st of July. So don't be a noob and hate me for being late Damnit, I gots to get my edumacation on! Yeah I spelled wrong on purpose that is why I need to go to college! Ok eat pie and cake and masterbate...Poppin' Out!**

**LovelyBubbles07**

**Oh it's the song that never ends, and I have lost the game again! My Friends! **


	4. Chapter 4

LovelyBubbles07- So like I said before I made this chapter tonight you better be expecting errors and more errors! But at least I'm making up for the lateness with…

Drumroll Please…

DOUBLE CHAPPIE MADNESS!!

LOL…incorporated.

Give me fucking props damn you!!

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own **Kitsune's,** **Silver's,** or Sega's shit, all copyrighted characters to their respectful owners…and they rock for letting me use them, except Sega, they hate on me I hate on them, especially after that new sonic trailer I just saw, WTF pwned!!

So now, ah fuck just read….

**-Flight of Passion-**

**Chapter 4: M.issing I.n A.ction**

Shifting nervously on the couch, Rouge thought of what Cream could have meant by the 'news'. Shadow remained distant while the two cross foxes kept their gaze on the weary form of Vanilla. Linda suddenly wish she hadn't of said anything at all. Cream came into the room with a large sliver tray, setting it down on the coffee table before them. On it were several tea cookies and cakes and seven small teacups filled with the sweet brown substance. As each person reached for their respective beverages, Cream started to break the awkward silence in the room as she sat down, "Mom hasn't been feeling too well ever since the day Amy left to elope with Sonic."

Rouge's aquamarine eyes widened in disbelief, "Wait I didn't know they eloped, Amy told me last time we talked that she got married here with you guys." "Well obviously she lied, I wonder why though, what would drive her to do such a thing?" Lauren said as she sipped the hot liquid slowly. Linda shook her head at the thought, "Well I don't really know what da deal is, but I do know that Sonic has never been gone this long. Even with the whole Jade fiasco I was sure he was gonna to try a play a part in what was going on. I mean come on dude, there were chaos emeralds involved!" "I know why…"

Everyone looked up to see Vanilla's face, fragile as it was, tears streaming down her cheeks as she spoke softly, "I know why they left and where they are going…" Dexter ran over to his mother's side, holding and rubbing her shoulders for comfort. "Its ok Mom, you don't have to explain if it hurts you so much. We can talk about it another day.." "No!" Vanilla said forcefully, she wiped her face with a small handkerchief and stared blankly into the void space of the quaint living room. She then responded with a serious tone, "It has to be said. I've kept this from all of you and it was my burden Amy bestowed upon me. I should be the one to inform you all of the impending doom." Vanilla sat erect with a strain of guilt soiling her beautifully aged features. Her lips pursed with worry but determination, she began her story.

"Amy came to me on the night of her 18th birthday to talk in my room. Of course I thought that nothing was wrong but when I saw the faint shadow of suitcases in the lighted hallway I knew something was up…"

Flashback

"**Vanilla, you know that I love you right?" Amy said as she sat down on the corner of the purple queen-sized bed. "Yes Amy, of course I do, I love you too. I wonder, why all of a sudden you would say that?" Vanilla rose from under the sheets, looking at her bedside clock. It read 12:00am. "What are you doing up so late, honey? Are you waiting for your first day of being 18?" Vanilla chuckled but noticed that Amy wasn't as cheerful as she usually was. "Amy what is the matter? You do not seem like yourself." Amy grabbed Vanilla hand and held it tightly as she spoke, "Vanilla…Mom, I'm leaving." "What? Why? What is wrong? Did someone hurt you? Why are you leaving dear?" Vanilla asked so many questions at once that it made Amy start to cry, her tears dampening her quills as she spoke, "I'm sorry, Mom, but I have to go, please don't tell anyone. Sonic and I are going to put a stop to the whole world's suffering forever and when we are done, we will be married and I will come back. Please forgive me for leaving like this, but it's the only way." **

**Vanilla listened to her plea but was bewildered by what she said, how exactly is she going to save the world? Eggman has given up trying to take over, so what more threats could there possibly be? Vanilla got out of the bed and started to hug Amy tightly; she didn't want to let her go. "How are you going to save the world, Amy? Nothing is wrong we are at peace! Please don't leave, we love you! Why are you doing this?" Amy broke away from the embrace and stared deep into Vanilla's eyes, even through her tears. "I'm doing this because, nothing will ever be peaceful. Not as long as the chaos and the master emerald still exist." **

"After she said that, she took her bags and all but ran out the door. I ran after her but it didn't take me long to get tired. Sonic was with her; they ran away together. At first I thought that it would be fine as long as she was with someone we know and trust but things started to worry me, especially concerning her final statement. She left a note though…" Vanilla pulled her small purple purse from her side of the couch and pulled out a thin sheet of paper. "On it are the directions to the unknown place they have run off too, and no matter how many times I get Cream to try it, I can't find it on the internet."

Vanilla passed the sheet around for them to see and she then stood up. Cream rushed to her side with Dexter and Vanilla smiled wearily at them both as she started to walk towards the stairs leaving them. She turned to their gaze before retreating to her room. "Please, I need you to find her and Sonic and tell them to stop this madness, before it is too late," Vanilla then turns her gaze to Dexter, "Please my son, bring your sister back for me." Dexter nodded in silent agreement as Vanilla smiled and proceeded up to her room.

Lauren gently laid Cora in the guestroom bed with Linda as she wiped the cookie crumbs from the young kit's muzzle. Dexter sneaked in behind her and looked over her shoulder, admiring Cora's peaceful snoring. Lauren tired as well, looked up at him managing a small whisper, "I think its about time we hit the hay too." Dexter nodded as they slipped out quietly closing the door shut and tip-toeing pass the sleeping forms of Rouge and Shadow on the couch of the living room.

Making their way up the stairs and into Dexter's room, Lauren lightly jumped on the bed while Dexter sat down with a pensive look. Lauren sensing his concern moves towards him to massage his shoulders. "Baby don't worry, we will find Amy." She says while pushing her slender fingers into his tense muscles. "I know, but I can't help but feel a little worried about what Amy has planned. Why would she want the chaos emeralds and the Master emerald to cease existence?" Lauren pulled her long sienna brown hair out of the confines of her ponytail and turned Dexter's head giving him a sweet smile. "I want you to relax for now ok Dex? We will figure it out when we get there ok?" Dexter grins at his love, "How do you always do that?" "Do what?" Lauren asks innocently as she resumes her massage. "How do you make me love you more every time you speak?" Dexter says pulling away from her hands and into passionate kiss. Lauren giggles into the kiss, "Oh I don't know, must be a gift."

Meanwhile, a shadowy figure creeps through the bushes. Seeing its target, it takes candid photos of the beings snoring. After 20 shots, it retreats back into the night, following the dusty trail back to its car and driving fast towards Mobotropolis. Taking off a black ski mask, the being ruffles the mask out and lays it to the side. He was a handsome male dingo, with golden brown fur and sharply toned muscles that seemed to ripple out through his shirt. The only flaw on his perfect body being a small scar below his left eye that stretches across his cheek. Tired of his stealth clothing he accelerates, racing to get home when a call comes up on a flat screen inside the dashboard. Pressing a button on the screen it shows the insignia of a familiar scientist and the unmistakable voice blares through the speakers.

Dr. Eggman, whom age has considerably taken him, questions roughly to the driver, "Vincent, have the special precautions been taken? You've found there were abouts?" The driver furrowed his brow in annoyance, he answers his voice thick in accent and deep in tone, "Oi, hold ya horses there mate, th' name's Vince, say with me now Vince! Anyways as far as the whole operation goes, yeah the stuff's well taken care of even got th' lil ankle biter." Dr. Eggman rubs his gloved hand in great pleasure, "Excellent, the rise of the Eggman Empire is eminent thanks to you, Vince. I owe you my deepest gratitude." "Ey yeah, yeah, just make sure ya got my cash alright ya mug?" Vince said with a huff. Eggman roared with laughter, displeasing Vince. " Oh, ho, ho! Always straight to business, just come by my lab and you will get your pay."

Vince ends the call and lounges back into the seat. Somehow he just can't get over the beauty that he photographed snoring loudly. _"I just can't seem to get th' lil' Sheila off my mind. I suppose that th' old fart will know her. Too right! I'll ask 'im I'll consider it a way of 'im paying me back I reckon."_

TBC

**Well folks that is the end of this chappie, and I end this part of Double Chappie Madness...Wo.OT Me did it and in record time too! I hope you appreciate it lovelys! Thanks to Kitsune Disciple for Vincent, ahem I mean Vince (Shit he was staring daggers at me just now for saying that...) A yo Kitsune, control your character! LOL..well off to try and finish LRG I hope you review and vote on my poll and stay cool and drink lots of magic kool-aid and eat happy brownies! Easy Bake OVEN!! Makes the best cookies!!Whooo HOOO! Poppin' Out!**

**LovelyBubbles07**

**RAwr! A Dingo is an Australian Wild Dog! Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars!Heh...All that reference...**


	5. Chapter 5

LovelyBubbles07- Ok peeps for lack of better judgement and prowess…I give you RANDOMOSITY! Thank you to reviewers who make me feel so LOVED! They are as follows **lordshippo22, Sliver Sheilds, and Kitsune Disciple. **You guys are awesome and thanks for the support! Now on to the story, before I get too sleepy to do it.

Disclaimer: And now its time for….

Guess WHO OWNS IT!

Does LB own any of the following?

A) Sonic&co.

B) Dexter

C) Lauren

D) Vince

E) None of the above, you stupid fool!

Answer: If you chose any answer between A and D you're a Fucking IDIOT! Congrats! Here's a cookie, retard.

**Silver Sheilds** owns Dex and Lauren, Vince belongs to **Kitsune Disciple**, and Sonic and the rest belong to Sega…

If your smart and you picked E that's awesome, you're awesome! But…

You win NO MONEY SUCKA! Ok…let us begin…

**-Flight of Passion 2-**

**Chapter 5: Romantic Endeavors**

The lights in the room were dim, midnight was upon them, and yet neither could sleep a wink. All that drove them was the feeling of hands and fur heating with contact. Dexter had started what had now become a game of lust and Lauren planned on winning. At least that is what he was thinking as she nuzzled the back of his neck, licking gently at nape of the area._ "Yeah, she definitely is pulling out all the stops, I don't know if I can resist for much longer…"_ It was obvious that both were ready to tear each other's clothes off, but in light of the situation this was there only option.

_"Unless…"_ he thought as he turned over feverishly grasping his cocoa colored love into a passionate embrace. The feeling of his hot rod unsheathing itself from his folds, Lauren could not help but grab and massage the intruding organ. She wanted so desperately to have him at that moment but this wasn't like the afternoon lunch breaks they have. No, Cora and Linda were sleeping in the next room, not to mention that Rouge and Shadow were sprawled out on the couch. Vanilla and Cream are sound asleep, but true as it may be, they are very light sleepers.

In truth they both knew that if they kept going, they would wake everyone in the whole house, especially in the way they wanted it. Writhing and moaning softly from his touch she kisses him with the ferocity of fire. Running his fingers through her head, Dexter already feels himself reaching the limit of his patience, they have to find a way to release the tension. With no distraction of school, work or being in their own house only one opportunity was left.

Before Lauren could react, Dexter grabbed her, her legs straddling him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. As she licked and sucked on and around his ears he cautiously open door and carefully held his love while trying to stifle his grunts and overwhelming desire to ravage her on the stairs. Quietly the foxes slip out the house, Lauren jumps out of his arms and starts running pulling off her clothes on the way. Her sienna brown hair bouncing with her breasts she continues to run beckoning him to follow. Entranced by her shining beauty, her fur glistening in the moonlight he shakes out of his vision and bursts off behind her, pulling his shirt knowing the location she wanted to go.

Rushing into the trees of the forest Dexter hears her soft giggling, the golden necklace being the only thing seen in the shadows. Completely bare he follows her trail, only thinking for a brief minute about the time it will take to find his clothes later. Passing under and through branches and leaves the forest opens up to a clearing, where the moon reflects, and shines most brightly.

It was same river and waterfall, where they first admitted their feeling for another. The water still as crystal clear dark blue as before, on the hot summer night, mist rose from the crashing fall as she emerged from the water's depths. Fur soaked and dripping she walked slowly to him and stroked his platinum blonde and red streaked hair. Lauren's tail curled around his own, the water from it sending tingles down his spine. He captured her lips, biting them slightly for entry into her warm recesses. Her response was quick and sensual as she pull backward allowing him entry as they dueled for dominance. Dexter never noticed her plan as they backed into the river, lukewarm water surrounding them as they kissed.

Opening his eyes to look at her golden ones, he notices finally and he smiles into the kiss. Pulling away for air, Lauren looks at him innocently, biting her lip. Noses touching she starts to speak, her breath hot and thick with lust, "Dexter…I need you to finish what you started…" Smiling as she swam away to the waterfall, Dexter follows curious as to what his little vixen was going to do next. Lauren smiled as she saw her caramel warrior follow her into the flowing blue curtain. Beyond the waterfall, the small impression of a cave was there. Soft soil and sparkling sediments lay around the waterfall being the door to this secret place. As Dexter walked through, he admired her body, how her hair fanned out on the ground, the way the sliver colored stone floor reflected the moon's shine and how her curvy body beckoned him closer.

His desire was too great to be ignored any longer. Taking her body into his arms he started to lick his way down, feeling her shiver as the ruff tongue scraped against her wet matter fur. Lauren's hands found his hair, grabbing at it as he continued to tease. Dexter grabbed her breast and kneaded them in a circular motion before licking around the other chocolate globe, enjoying the cries out from his love. Lauren found herself in a trace, her eyes closing at the feeling of his sucking, not noticing the other hand as it trailed down to her center. Switching to the next to keep her distracted Dexter continues to nip and suck at her small buds, the nipples swelling at a rapid pace. His ulterior motives a secret to her for now.

Gasping for air she finds out what he has been planning as she feel his fingers, rubbing on her clit. Pinching the bundle of nerves, Dexter watches as she trembles bucking against his fingers as one slipped inside her depths. Feeling her furnace tightly coil around his index he pushes in another causing another low sexy coo from her. He removes his other fingers from her clit as moves down slowly, the aroma of sour honey filling his head with unbridled lust. Lauren almost shouts to the heavens as she feels herself opening up more, due to his assault. Feeling the wet tingling sensation, she screams his name in rapture, grabbing at his body as he sucks on it, nibbling on the small flesh.

Feeling like she was getting close, he stops the assault abruptly. Utterly pissed Lauren sit up to glare at him, realizing that he would submit if he saw her mad. Surprisingly, Dexter crashed his lips onto to her soft ones so fast she couldn't say a word. Feeling herself being lifted up, Lauren eyes shoot open as she looks around in a sort of panic. As Dexter breaks the kiss, Lauren starts to question his actions. However Dexter beats her to it. Pushing her body against the cold stone he caresses and grabs her thighs, fire burning in his eyes. Lauren eases into position as she holds on to his neck, legs enclosed around his body. His pulsing manhood raised and ready he inches closer to her face, smirking. Kissing her neck and licking all the way up to her ears he stops and whispers to her evilly, "I…win."

Thrusting deep into her slick folds her moan sounded through the woods. As she slipped into euphoria she disregarded his cocky attitude. Pulling out slowly he pounded in again, causing her frail body to convulse, her grip tightening around him. Dexter didn't mind it at all as he started a slow but powerful pace pushing deeper into the gushing rivers of flesh inside. The mist of the waterfall surrounding them, thick sweat covered their bodies as Dexter buried himself in her to the hilt and hit every wall in her body. Lauren screamed out his name as he continued his thrust, a rhythm to her bucking, her hair plastered on the wall behind her.

"Please…Dexter…Faster…"She pleaded as Dexter captured her lips again, tongues swaying with each movement. His tail intertwined with hers, he quickens his pace with a force strong enough to move mountains. Lauren feeling herself tightening up she knew that her end was near but she wanted him to reach heaven with her. "Wait!" she shouts to him. Dexter stops panting, looking at her quizzically. "Why…" She pushes him down exhaustion making him fall like a dead body. Feeling the jolt of her member as it pushed deeper, a slight yelp came from her mouth. Dexter smiled as she looked at him with glazed over eyes, of course the fall hurt but seeing her like that turned him on even more. She started to ride slowly clenching her muscles with each entry, milking him if you will. Dexter felt his control slowly start to slip away as her assault on his organ made him want to release immediately. However, Dexter wasn't going to give up that easily.

As Lauren watch his eyes roll to the back of his head, victory flashed in her mind. All of a sudden she felt the jolt again, as she looked down to him, eyes hazy from the mist and pleasure, she saw him smirk again. She knew this would be the last moment she would be able to think straight. Hips bucking steadily fast and hard he watched as Lauren completely lost control. Her body swaying and enjoying the ride she panted his name and moan louder than ever before as he hit her spots dead on. Feeling her walls closing tighter around the shaft he knew that it would be over soon. At a maddening pace, he grabs her hips and pounds deeper, saying, "Lauren….I'm…going to…"

Reaching blinding passion Lauren bends her back as she feels her release. It rushes down onto his, the fluids mixing inside her. Coming down from high he looks into the glazed golden eyes of his love. "We better get back, it will be morning soon." Lauren says as she falls down against her lover's chest. Dexter sits up holding her, he slips out watching the juices flow out onto them, covering his groin and her legs. "Ok. But next time, know that I will always win this game."

TBC

**Ok so I'm late! But its done and a new one Friday...I really promise cuz like I'm working on that one right now! Oh and yeah that last line...I will always win this game Silver Sheilds...Oh wait I lost it...FUCK!!.!! Be nice guys, I had to go to school so that is why its late. But anyways drinks kool-aid LOVE ME OR LOATHE ME all that jazz! Now you should read this story called "Too Slow" by Moonlight Gaze...I swear it will make you cry its so good dude...Oh and Read the newest Chappie of "A New Family" Because its awesome...and I'm awesome...and he's the walrus Kakukaju! WHEEE! I HAVE TO GO!!**

**Poppin' Out!**

**-LovelyBubbles07**


	6. Chapter 6

LovelyBubbles07- Ok, after trying to launch my deviantART page and having the internet cut off right when I'm taking online classes yes, this shit buggs me but my birthday just passed, yes people now I'm officially 19 years old! August 17, 1989 at 5:00pm randomness exploded out of my Mom…that sounds really bad…but its really good!! So now that I'm still a teen I have one more year to be a kid before I hit the roaring 20s.

Disclaimer: It has been 19 years that I have not owned Sonic the Hedgehog and friends, or Kitsune's characters, nor have I owned Sliver Shields' characters…although the way Dexter put it down in the last chapter…I would like to own him for a night…. Hmm…does this make me a furry? Okay so maybe internet deprivation has made me crazier than ever, you guys should be happy, that means the chapters are gonna get AWESOME! Wait…

LAUREN DON'T KILL ME!

**-Flight of Passion 2-**

**Chapter 6: Road Trip**

"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!" Cora said she watch them from the doorway. Dexter held his lover's hand tightly as he waved back towards Cora. The car was packed with the supplies, Linda lying in an uncomfortable position in the back, her foot constantly kicking at Shadow's right ear. Muttering profane words he pushed the sandy brown foot away and looked over to Rouge, who was sleeping peacefully in his arms._ "I wonder will anytime be right," _he thought, _"Now here we are on another mission, its like we can't even have two seconds together lately, and I know she's wondering when I'll ask her…"_

Cream came to Cora's side as she watched the truck disappears down the driveway. Small tears welling in Cora's eyes, she waves fiercely smiling as her mother blows her a kiss from the window. Holding Cora closer to her side, Cream looks out towards the pink and orange clouds streaking over the sky, revealing the golden glow of the morning sun. _"I hope they find them, before its too late."_

"It's going to take HOW LONG!?" Rouge exclaims shaking the truck as her voice startles a few cows as they pass by. Dexter turns to her, rubbing his temples at a feeble attempt to calm his nerves to explain, "I said getting to Mobotropolis will take 4 days and can you keep it down, Linda is still sleeping." "Oh please that girl can sleep through a second crash of the Death Egg," Rouge remarks as Linda snorts and rolls over onto a box, "What I'm saying is I only packed for 2 days! Are we going to stop over somewhere anytime soon, if not I'll just have Shadow run me there…" "Hold it Rouge," Shadow interrupts as he opens one eye to look at her, ear twitching at the comment, "I'm your boyfriend, not your personal chauffeur. And furthermore with all the damn suitcases you brought, how in the hell can you only have two outfits?"

Rouge puffs up with a mixture of anger and embarrassment and she starts to whisper, "Well…I brought a lot of sexy little things to wear for you…" Shadow sits up abruptly staring at Rouge as she smiles that mischievous smirk that he loves. "Uh, yeah so when are we stopping Dex?" he says, his eyes never leaving the aquamarine stare of Rouge.

Waking up from the unscheduled stop, Linda rubbed her eyes in exhaustion and annoyance. Jumping out of the back as Lauren opened the trunk, she started to take a look at the surrounding area. It looked like they were in a small village, there were a couple of wooden building and the dusty road stretching and never ending it seems. "What the fuck are we lost?" Linda said shooting a look to Dexter. Grinning with malice he spoke with thick sarcasm, "Oh yes Linda we are lost. Panic please, _that_ will make the situation better…" Linda rolls her eyes at the comment and pushes Dexter out the way to look at the town. "Ugh whatever Dex, what's really going on Rouge?"

Rouge hops out the car and walks to Linda, "Oh girl its just a little pit stop, Dex knows what he's doing. Anyways I had to get some extra clothes for the trip, turns out its gonna take longer than we expected to get there." Grabbing Linda's arm and motioning for Lauren to come with, the girls leave the boys to themselves. Dexter turns to Shadow who is leaning casually against the car, "Well I guess it seems like it's just us guys huh Shadow?" Shadow rolls his eyes and manages a "Humph." Dexter shakes his head thinking about the real reason why he's a little peeved, "Always a pleasure speaking with you Shadow."

On the other side of the small town a white Cadillac car pulled up to one of the saloon like shops. Vince, who was a bit exhausted from his drive, was stopping to get some refreshment from the locals here. He had knew the place very well and planned on staying just for the night to get some rest before continuing the journey. Knowing that he had to complete one more mission, Vince thought about the money he could get from this last job with Eggman. _"All I have to do is kidnap th' lil ankle biter and I can finally get mum th' operation she needs. I wish I didn't have to do this, mum would kill me if she knew what I was doing, but I have to save her, for the family."_

Stuck in his own little world by the bar of the saloon he didn't noting as Rouge and Linda walked in from shopping at the vintage stores they had in the town. Rouge was excited as she sat down at the table near the bar. Picking up one of her 6 bags, she pulled out a pink and black saloon girl outfit. It had black ribbons and lace with dark pink skirt and corset. With it she bought some black high heels and some black lace stockings with pink bows on the side. "Girl, Shadow is going to love me in this little get up!" Rouge exclaimed excited about the outfit. Linda watched half-heartily at her friend's mirth, wishing secretly that she had someone to wear her outfit for too. Linda had bought the same saloon girl outfit except in navy blue and white, and she had white heels and white lace stockings with blue ribbons.

Linda sighed deeply as she thought about her love life, it was never really that successful. During her high school years she was molested, so she was never allowed to date any other boys without her stepfather finding out. When she starting moving on and started dating she always ended up with the bad guy, the drug dealing, gang leading, mob boss type that she always ended up having to arrest. For a while she gave up hope in finding a good man, until she got the letter from Ed. That letter she still has to this day as a constant reminder of how she is and can be loved. However, even though it has been a year since Ed's death, her mind is still shattered when it comes to love.

"_I wish I could be jealous of her and just be a bitch, but no I wouldn't want that. I just wish there was someone that is out there for me that still thinks that I'm beautiful. I don't want to end up old and gray or worst." _Linda's brow furrowed as she thought, but as soon as she started to drift off into her world, the interruption of a strong and deep voice caused both to look up and stare.

"Excuse me their love but you seem down. A beaut' like you should never be sad, at least not when I'm 'round."Linda's sliver eyes sparkled with the faintest sign of tears in her eyes, but not from sadness, it was of joy. "What, what is your name?" she asked quietly, looking down so she wouldn't show her emotion. "Glad ya asked, th' name's Vince. Now may I have your name love?" he said grabbing her hand to hold in his gently. Stooping down to the level of where she was sitting, Linda blushes at the contact, still looking away to shake away her tears.

"My name is Linda." "Oh what a beautiful name, Linda." Vince tries to look at her face but Linda turns away still a little embarrassed but he drops her hand to gently touch her cheek, making her turn to him, her blonde locks swish around and her sliver eyes stare into his. "Come on down be shy I won't bite. I just wanted to ask you out if ya don't mind. So 'lil Sheila, would ya do me th' honor?"

TBC

**Please review or I will die...of boredom. Don't worry its gonna get better I promise...Up Up and AWAY...to online school...**

**Poppin' Out**

**-LovelyBubbles07**


	7. Chapter 7

LovelyBubbles07- The triumphant return of (Drumroll please)….me LB07 Whee! So Anyways I'm sorry I wasn't able to do it last time but this time I can do it…. OMGoshers yea you know what it is!! Reviewer thanks! O.o! Thank you two my peeps who collab and read my story firstly **Silver Sheilds and Kitsune Disciple.** Also to my other lovelys that have reviewed and/or put me on their alerts cuz they're frekkin awesome thank you to you. And now…the song to go to this chappie would be Fallen by Mya…cause I'm listening to it on repeat and even though it might get on everybody's nerves…this song is giving me enough inspiration to write…well that and the fact that I'm on a sugar high and I'm bored out of my mind without internet….OK I'LL TURN IT OFF!!

Disclaimer: Here's an example of quotes I love but I can't claim as my own….

"I has a Hat!" Knuckles from Sonic Bastardized, Property of Psyguy and

"Sit, Boy!" Kagome from Inuyasha, Property of Rumiko Takashi and VIZ

"Let me show you a flip book of a person shitting in reverse!!" Onsokumaru from Ninja Nonsense, Property of …well who ever made this awesome show…

"Hmm, Perfect" Shadow from Shadow the Hedgehog, Property of Yuji Naka and Sonic Team

These couple of quotes _are not_ mine just like the characters in this story, except for Linda and Knoxville at the moment. Sonic and Co. belong to Sega. **Silver** owns Dex, Lauren, and Cora. And **Kitsune **owns the Hot and smexy Vince!

Hey, I know a quote I do own….

Onward with the story, Bitches!! (Numba 4!!)

**-Flight of Passion 2-**

**Chapter 7: An Aussie Lover's Dream**

Lauren grabs Rouge and giggles as they quietly left the two's budding romance to flourish. Dashing another table at the corner of the nostalgic saloon, they sit and look on as the two star-crossed lovers share in laughs and looks. Lauren, who was previously preoccupied in trying on her brown and white saloon girl outfit, tries on her dark brown cowgirl boots to match her tank top and blue jean shorts.

Looking up at the cutest couple she smiles in admiration. "They seem like a match made in heaven don't you think? Rouge?" Rouge just stared as the two bonded, tugging at her black jean dress and shuffling in her flats. Sighing to herself, Lauren noticed the sound of longing in her wake. "Hey Rouge, what's up? Are you feeling ok?" Snapping back to reality, Rouge quickly looked to her confused friend and put on her best smile. "Who me? Oh please honey, I'm perfectly fine. Why do you ask?"

Lauren smirked, an all knowing look in her eyes as she responded, "Oh no reason, really. It just looks like the spark in your eyes has faded slightly…" Rouge rolled her eyes, feigning a look of shock. She had hope that the depression in her heart would not surface, however, judging by Lauren's comment, she knew that she couldn't hold it in any longer. Grabbing her many bags she nodded over to the door, knowing that Lauren wouldn't drop it, even if she begged. "Come on Lauren, I know a losing battle when I see one. I'll explain everything when we get to the car, ok?"

Linda leaned into the palm of her hand, her joy radiant in her eyes. Never has she found someone so attractive, it was like she was in her dreams. He was a nice dresser wearing pair of light blue jeans, a brown leather jacket, a white tee shirt, and a pair of white Nike trainers. It kind of made her feel a little plain with her white "Baby Girl" shirt blue jean mini skirt and white J sneakers. Dazzled by his accented words and soft caresses she couldn't help but get lost in one of her many fantasies as he spoke. However she knew because of her mission, she couldn't stay with him for long. _"Damn. I know dat the main priority is to find Amy and Sonic, I can't be gallivantin' off with this guy fa' love…But I don't want to miss out on a good thing. Oh I know! I'll just tell 'im 'bout da situation, he'll understand, and I can just give 'im my number. Too bad though, I'm like so feelin' this guy." _Seeing her beautiful face etched in thought, he took her delicate hand once more. "Hey there? What's wrong, I didn't offend ya did I?" Shaking her head fiercely she giggles, "No, no. I'm just thinkin' 'bout somethin'."

Feeling the confidence build within her, Linda straightens up to tell him the story. "Well ya see, I'm not really just on a road trip with my friends." Vince nods for her to continue the twinge of guilt in his heart for already knowing. "I'm trying to find two other friends of mine, they've ran off and we on our way to Mobotropolis to find 'em. But ya know, by the way our trip is going, its going to take us a 'lil while to get there. Man we might be too late if we keep listening to Dexter. I just know that it don't take 4 days to get there."

Vince smiled. He knew that this would be the perfect way to get to know Linda better and keep tabs on everyone before he goes to make his money. In the back of his mind he felt bad for betraying her so early, but he knew that it was the only way to save his mother. Chuckling he began to lay down his web of deceit. "Oh really? So you're going to my hometown then? Good on ya mate! I'm heading down there as well. Say, I bet you that I can show ya a way that'll get ya there in 2 days! What do ya say?"

Linda felt giddy. She knew this was a great opportunity for her to move on and she would be helping the gang get to the city faster. Even though she just met Vince she felt like there was something about him that made her trust him, with her life. She hoped that her gut feeling would do her justice. Beaming at him she exclaimed, "That's fucking awesome! It's a deal! To Mobotropolis or bust!"

Meanwhile the guys walked to the convenience store to stock up on snacks and items for the rest of the trip. Shadow grabbed his favorite pack of smokes and started to pat his dark blue jeans for his lighter. _"Hmm, must be in the car…Meh I'll buy another."_ While Shadow looks at a black lighter that says "Bad Ass" in bold red letters, Dexter hauls an assortment of snacks and maps up to the clerk's counter. The clerk was an old lavender owl with blue eyes and a thick gray mustache. He wore a beat up old blue shirt with ruff acid wash jeans.

Chuckling at the display of treats he starts to ring up the order as Shadow throws the lighter and cigarettes on the counter. "You guys going on a road trip eh? Pretty big amount of sugar intake ya got there. Ya heading to Mobotropolis?" Dexter nodded politely as Shadow paid for the items, disinterested in the conversation. "Yeah, how did you know?' Dexter asked. "Oh just because you got all those maps that say so." The 'wise' owl replied, "Reckon ya don't really know where ya going do ya?" Dexter mumbled a few curses under his breath as he took some of the bags. Shadow patted him on the back trying to stifle his laughter. The owl called after them as they walked out the door, "Y'all come back now if ya get lost? Ya hear?"

Rouge and Lauren sat in the car; the bags of clothes and souvenirs neatly packed in the back, supposedly more cushions for Linda, and more soundproofing for her snoring. Rouge took a deep breath as she started to confide in her friend. "Lauren, I think I'm ready now…" Lauren looked at her with uncertainty, "Um ready for what?" Rouge looked at her suggestively, "You know, to get married…" "Wait…REALLY! Oh wow, that's wonderful, you're finally ready to tie the knot huh?" Rouge smiled as a tint of pink spread across her cheeks, "Well yeah but the thing is I don't know if Shadow is ready for that kind of commitment. I mean it's only been a year that we have been together."

Lauren nodded, "I understand you, actually, I've been thinking about the same thing. Dexter and I haven't officially gotten married yet either." Rouge cocked her head to the side, confused at the fact, "You're kidding! Wow, I guess it was always implied." "Well we just never had the time. It was always some mission or something that got in the way of an official proposal. So in time we just considered it to be more of a common-law marriage than anything else." "Yeah that is the exact same thing with me and Shadow," Rouge said as she relaxed into the seat, "We're always working or doing something and the time we do have together we kinda…ravage each other."

Lauren sits up and pulls out some DVDs as the boys come up to the car. Seeing the girls inside they listen in. "Do you think that if things die down, they will finally be able to pop the question?" Rouge asks twirling her hair. "You know I don't know, maybe. But I'm happy like this too. I love him just the same, you really shouldn't let it get you down. I know that Shadow wants to be with you forever just like Dexter wants to be with me. They love us!" Lauren said. Rouge sat up and nodded, "Right! I know that Shadow loves me, he's just waiting for the right moment that's all. Thanks Lauren!" "Hey anytime. So what movie do you want to watch?"

Shadow walks away from the SUV looking off as the sunsets. Dexter walks up to him and pats him on the shoulder. "Looks like we've been thinking the same thing." he says as Shadow lights up a cigarette. Blowing out smoke he looks over his shoulder to the car, "I want to do it…but work gets in the way every time. I just want to give her the proper proposal. You know something fit for a queen, my queen." "Yeah man, I know what you mean," Dexter starts and then an idea pops into his mind. "Well Shadow, you know the saying, better late than never. Let's make this happen." Shadow nods knowingly at Dexter's grin, pounding fists as they walk back toward the truck. Shadow flicks his cigarette off to the side and looks up to see Linda and…

"Who's he?" Shadow asks, analyzing the strange dingo that has her hand intertwined in his. Linda grins wide and toothy as she introduces him "Yo, this is Vince. He's da one dats gonna get us to Mobotropolis…"

TBC

**Well hopefullly next week we will have more random chappies and lots o' happiness!! I can't believe it I'm back!! Hope to see ya soon...gotta do some uni work.. will be on the forums so see ya laters k?**

**Poppin' Out**

**-LovelyBubbles07 **

**MAN!! I've been waiting a month to say that!! WHOOHOOO!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**LovelyBubbles07-**So after all this waiting and system crashes and all that jazz...here we are...didn't think it would be a whole month and some change before I could update but ya know thats how it is sometimes...But today I was so determined to do it today...and then go back to my regular updating schedule...

Soooo...here we are then. Uhh....muffins..anyways yeah this is how its gonna go...Thank you to my patient reviewing fans,** Silver Sheilds, SexyShadowGirl, Kitsune Disciple, **and**QJD1381.** You guys are awesome and thanks so much for waiting.

Now Ladies and gents...after much anticipation and craziness I will give you my greatest work yet! But let's get the legal crap out the way...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sega's characters...that I'm using in this story and I can't profit from this story...unless I change everything about it...that takes too fucking long to do right at this moment so...nah...save it for later! Corona and Lime is by **Shawayze, Kitsune** owns Vince and **Silver** owns the lovely couple Dexter and Lauren...and will some one please start the Damn Chapter!!!

**-Flight of Passion 2-**

**Chapter 8: Realization at the Honeymoon Fantasy Hotel**

Dexter pulls Linda over to the side, with Shadow following right behind her as Vince was left standing in the middle of the dusty road. "Are you freaking insane!!! How can you just add to this already stressful situation! Asking some stranger..."Dexter looks over his shoulder at the issue, who was kicking rocks on the ground. He started to speak softer maintaining the stern tone of his voice, "Someone we don't even know to come on this trip...What the hell is wrong with you? Despite the fact that this is personal it still should be treated like a G.U.N assigned mission!" Linda sighed and waved her hands nonchalantly which cause Dexter's blood to boil with frustration. "Look its OK" she started softly waving at Vince and smiling, "He's a good guy and we don't exactly know where we are going. Come on Dex it wouldn't hurt to have someone to help us get to our so-called "mission". Besides he's a sweet genuine guy I just know it." Linda flipped her hair and gestured to Vince standing quietly once again, "I mean look at him, come on guys I don't think he'll hurt anyone."

As the two heroes turned, the spotlight being flashed on Vince, he straightened up and smiled forcefully. Fortunately for him, the smile did seem sincere, but it didn't stop Dexter from getting the odd feeling that this was a bad idea. After heavy deliberation and many swear words exchanged on the situation, Dexter nodded in reluctant agreement as the pair made their way back to the SUV. Shadow cracked his knuckles as he walked past Vince to get his attention. With a slow methodical turn Vince's eyes met the fiery blaze of crimson burning with warning. "I only do what's necessary, dog."Shadow spat as he broke his stare slowly entering the vehicle," Don't make it necessary for me to kill you." "No worries Mate," Vince said as he cheerfully smiled walking away to his Cadillac, smirking he said to himself, "You'll be dead before I will."

Reviving up the car he flashed a toothy grin to the others as he drove beside the car. "Just follow me, mates" and he sped off, the hummer following not too far behind. "Damn it Linda I hope you know what your getting us into." Dexter said as he glared at her in the rear view mirror, watching her fall into a deep sleep in the backseat with the girls.

The next couple of hours, Rouge and Lauren were resting their head on Linda's shoulders as the amber sun disappears under the vast horizon. The trees seemed to whip by as Shadow followed them with his ruby orbs. _"These contraptions are so slow," _He thinks as his eyes find his way to Rouge's sleeping form,_ "I hope that she can wait a little longer, at least till we get this done." _As the next couple of hours passed the guys switched driving through the night at a nice trucker stop. Dexter rested as Shadow took the night shift following Vince with the lights on hi-beam setting just to annoy him. The only thing that made him happy was seeing the dog irritated in front of him.

The streets went from black to gray to muddy brown as they traveled further into the country. Pink neon signs of trucker stops and nude bars came up on each mile as they traveled through towns, counties with odd names and districts with strange laws. At least that is what Dexter thought as he was pulled over for his "Don't worry, Be Happy" bumper sticker. As they stopped at another gas station to stretch their legs, Linda had other plans." Hey gals." she started as she kicked at the ground, "Ya think it'll be OK if I rode with Vince for a bit." Rouge nudges Linda, smiling. "I say go for it!" Lauren smiled and nodded. "I just wanna get to know 'im a lil more," Linda said crossing her arms behind her head, "Yea think I'll ask 'im." Going into the grocery section to get some snacks she casually bumped into Vince. "Oh heh...Hey Vince!" Linda said nervously.

"Oi the lil' Shelia, Gday to you!" He said smiling with a toothy grin. Linda looks down still overwhelmed with his sense of charm, "Well I was wondering if you wanted any company with you as we ride?" Vince frowned quickly which surprised Linda. "I hardly want to ride with fruit loop and th' Hoon over there." Vince said quickly pointing to Shadow and Dexter, both of whom were at the counter checking their items. Linda giggled, "Nah Vince I meant me." Vince's eyes widened slightly and he laughed heartily. "Well I doubt I come a guster letting ya tag along with me." Linda smiled, "Alright then I'll tell the others."

Even though Shadow grunted his disapproval and Dexter almost busted a blood vessel in his brain, Linda went on her ow n accord and decided to ride with the mysterious man. As they listened to the radio Linda turned it down for a little while to talk. Vince raised his eyebrow slightly as her fingers trail delicately against the button for his communications system. "Hey Vince I wanted to ask you, that scar on your cheek what is that from anyway?" He froze. Vince never really wanted to deceive her, but he knew he had to keep his real intentions private. Or else his life and his mother's will be on the line.

"Oh this? Got into a into a scruff and call it quits with a gal named Lizzie. She chucked a spaz on me, cut me with my own knife," He said as he reached into his glove compartment and pulled out the dagger for her to see.

Eying the large knife she gulped, "Whoa, you better be glad that's all she did. What did ya do to make her so mad anyway?" "Lizzie thought I was eyeing another Sheila at a BYO bar." Linda stared at him with a raised eyebrow, "Well were you hitting on her?" Vince looked over to her and saw her death stare and honestly, he got a little flustered. Waving it off nervously he quickly answered, "Oh no...she was off her face drunk." He instantly smiled at her and he felt a sweat drop rolling down the back of his head as he waited for her approval of his ruse. "Meh, alright," she reply simply and stretched. He felt the greatest relief after that small phrase, almost forgetting that he had to breath.

Quickly gulping in some air he started coughing. "You OK?" Linda said as she rolled down the window to put her feet up on the outside and lay back. Clearing he regained his composure,"Fuck I'm good...and you?" Linda closed her eyes enjoying the warm breeze of midday, "You know I've always ran into the wrong guy and they've always did me wrong in some way.." Linda looked over to him slowly, her sliver eyes sad but strong, "I hope your not like that." Vince nodded slowly and cleared his throat softly and reached over to turn up the music, "Don't you worry lil Shelia, I would never hurt ya. So cheer up." Linda sighed softly, "Ya so right...Oh this is my song! Turn it up!" Vince smiled as he turned up the radio and slowly stretched his arm over around her shoulders. Linda grinned and sat up to scoot over close to him. Her feet dangling outside the car window resting on the door, she snuggled up into his chest and he caught a whiff of her scent. _"I reckon it smells like...flowers," _he thought and it put him at ease.

Baby will you be my corona and lime.

And I will be your main squeeze.

And if your brother don't like my style.

We could take it to the street.

We could take it to the street.

Yo. Lil girls in the city. Dress up pretty.

Go out and get messed up and shitty.

Girls by the sea, dress like hippies. And write love beads and go skinny dippin'.

Girls in the hills, go day trippin. To get their nails done, and hair straighten.

Lil girls in the 818. Get hot when I roll over laurel canyon.

Let me tell you about a girl I know.

She like hip hop and rock and roll.

She walk slow down the avenue.

I ain't met her, but I get her when I do.

Let me tell you about a girl I love.

She stay at home cause she hate the club.

Baby but, pretty little features.

I ain't met her but I'll get her when I see her.

Baby will you be my corona and lime.

And I will be your main squeeze.

And if your brother don't like my style.

We could take it to the street.

We could take it to the street.

The same song played on the radio inside hummer as the Lauren drove. Shadow was sitting with Rouge snuggled up against his chest and she giggled to herself as she caught a glimpse of Linda and Vince. _"It's been years but she's finally moving on." _she thought and she reached up to kiss Shadow softly. Shadow looked at her quizzically. "What was that for?" he asked. "Oh nothing...just because." Rouge said simply. He grunted and she pushed him playfully. "What? Are you complaining?" she said half-smiling. "No its just you've been tempting me for a while now. Make up your mind." He huffed. Rouge laughed heartily and then reached up to whisper in his ear, "Well I would but you know we're kind of stuck in this car till we get to the city again." As if on cue...Rouge's cell vibrated.

Girls in New York look like giraffes.

Long neck, long legs, tiny tits and ass.

Girls from L.A rock over sized shades.

And chill all day cause they already payed.

Girls in Miami. Street bikinis.

Bump techno by Dj Tiesto.

Girls from Detroit Like electro. And dance all night till they break they neck, yo.

Let me tell you about a girl I know.

She like hip hop and rock and roll.

Let me tell you about a girl I love.

Let me tell you about a girl I love.

Baby will you be my corona and lime.

And I will be your main squeeze.

And if your brother don't like my style.

We could take it to the street.

We could take it to the street.

And if your brother don't like my style.

We could take it to the street.

We could take it to the street.

Lauren was still a little horny from the last escapade she and Dexter had. She looked over to him briefly as he was sleeping in the passenger's seat quietly. Running her fingers through his platinum and red streaked hair she rubbed his ears slowly, a signal that they shared with each other. Dexter's ears twitched and he looked over to her as she bit her lip slowly and winked. He perked up a little and blushed a little. _"Damn...I guess she's been feeling the same way...but how can we? We're not even near Mobotropolis." _Dexter thought as he sat up and looked at her, hoping that the lust in his mind didn't show physically. Laughing a little to herself she tried to break the sexual tension in the air. "I love you Dexter." Gulping and straightening himself up he responded with a slightly raspy voice, "I love you too my Angel." Dexter smiled weakly even though his mouth felt so dry. _"Damn, I can smell it...her scent is so intoxicating."_

Now if you lookin for love, won't you put you hands up.

(if you lookin for love, won't you put you hands up.)

If you lookin for love then I'm lookin for love.

(If you lookin for love then I'm lookin for love.)

Now if you lookin for love, won't you put you hands up.

(if you lookin for love, won't you put you hands up.)

Now, if you lookin for love then I'm lookin for love, huh. And this is what I'm lookin for.

Let me tell you about a girl I know.

She like hip hop and rock and roll.

She walk slow down the avenue.

I ain't met her, but I get her when I do.

Let me tell you about a girl I love.

She stay at home cause she hate the club.

Baby but, pretty little features.

I ain't met her but I'll get her when I see her.

Baby will you be my corona and lime.

And I will be your main squeeze.

And if your brother don't like my style.

We could take it to the street.

We could take it to the street.

As Linda relaxed and listen to the song, her eyes caught a colorful billboard for a hotel that was 90 miles away. Seeing it as an opportunity she nudged Vince and smiled. "Hey I think we should go there to ya know...rest? Is that OK with you?" Vince knew he couldn't say no and although he knew exactly what kind of hotel it was he didn't hesitate to answer. He smiled, "Sure. As long as your mates are OK with it." "I'll text Rouge now to see if its cool." Linda said as she opened her phone to type the message.

Baby will you be my corona and lime.

And I will be your sandy beach.

And if your brother don't like my style.

We could take it to the street.

We could take it to the street

As the song ended Rouge flipped open her phone and opened the message. "Hey Linda says there is a hotel 90 miles ahead. She's asking if we want to stop there for the night." The atmosphere in the car was thick with tension and wanting as Rouge silently waited for an answer. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Shadow was the first to speak. "Uh yeah I think thats a pretty good idea don't you think, Dexter?" Shadow said as he looked at Dexter who responded quickly, "Yeah that is a good idea right, Lauren?" Dexter looked over to Lauren who met his hungry gaze and rapidly spoke,"Oh yea most definitely a good idea right, Rouge?" Rouge looked up and saw Lauren looking at her from the rear view mirror, Dexter who turned completely around to gaze at her and Shadow who stared her down in his arms. Feeling a bit creeped out by the eyes she giggled nervously. "Ooook right yeah I'll tell her its cool and to lead the way then." Everyone let out a deep sigh in the crowd as Rouge texted Linda back. _"Eager aren't they?"_ she thought as she laid back sending the message.

Hours later, darkness falls as the group arrives at the orange painted building with a Green and Purple neon sign. The sign read Honeymoon Fantasy Hotel and it fashion hearts all around the border of the sign. Reading the odd looking sign Rouge got excited as they pulled into the driveway passage which had valet parking and red shag carpet at the front entrance. "Oh this place seems pretty legit" she said as she bell hops and valet instantly rushed to their cars and bags. Showers of "may I help you" and "welcome"were all that were heard as the they walked from their cars. Linda smirked as Lauren held Dexter's hand tightly, "Jeez they're eager...its like we're celebrities or somethin ."Rouge giggled and Linda hugged Vince's arm as they went inside.

The lush red carpet wasn't a front after all as the group gaze at what seemed to be the fanciest lobby that they've ever entered for a hotel in the middle of nowhere. The pure angelic white walls were decorated with extensively intricate golden lights and marble forest green pillars and a golden tear drop chandelier decorated the f aux Michelangelo painted ceiling. The front desk was of a burgundy color with delicate curved carvings and with golden accents and the couches and chairs in the waiting area were quite literally, hearts. An petite gray owl with half moon rimmed glasses sat at the front desk. She wore like the other workers a forest green suit with golden trim on the collar and a gold name tag that read Ms. Honey.

"Well I guess the cars outside here aren't parked here for nothin' This place is awesome!"Linda said as she marveled at the look around. Ms., Honey noticed the new comers and smiled brightly, _"Oh these people must be from the latest wedding in Mobotropolis...they're here early." _Straightening herself up and checking her list she marked off the names Lockehart and Wedding Party. "Hello and welcome folks to the Honeymoon Fantasy Hotel, I assume your the Lockehart group right?" Lauren laughed and shook her head walking toward the Hostess, "Ah sorry but we're not..." "HOLD IT!!!" Linda shouted fast and yanked Lauren back and whispered back to everyone, "Group meeting..." Linda gathered everyone up in a circle which completely confused Ms. Honey. As she waited patiently for her answer, Linda whispered to the group. "Yo, what the hell you thinking Lauren! Do you like realize that we might be able to one over on this lady and not have to pay a dime to stay?" Lauren frowned, "Do _**you **_realize that its illegal to do something like this!" Linda rolled her eyes, "Oh come on! I mean if we get in too deep we can get Ole Knoxville to get us out of it, you know that!" Dexter smirked, "Actually I kinda agree with Linda...this could be good and it can save us some money..."Rouge nodded and looked back at the hostess and then at everyone else "Oh yeah this is dangerous I like this idea...How bout you Shadow." Shadow looked around at everyone and crossed his arms, "Meh, doesn't matter to me...all I know is I'll be getting what I want one way or the other." This comment just happened to send a chill down Rouge's back. Her gaze shot over to him and he smirked briefly. Linda smiled at Vince and he nodded, "Too Right heh, I like the way you think lil Sheila!" Seeing that it was five against one, Lauren sighed heavily at her defeat, "Oh alright...but damn it if we get in trouble its totally gonna be your fault!" Linda grinned brightly and walked up to Ms. Honey, "Uh Yes we're the Lockhart party!" "Oh, thank goodness I thought I had mistaken your for the wrong people." Linda felt Lauren's eyes burn at the back of her head at that comment but she quickly recovered from it, "Nope you have the right people!" Ms. Honey smiled brightly and handed over their cherry colored keys, "Ok then! Congratulations to you Mr. and Mrs. Lockhart. Right this way to your rooms, here is your keys. Everything has already been pre-arranged to your liking and the bell-hops have brung up your bags. Enjoy your stay!"

As the group entered the elevator, Lauren poked Linda with a slender fingernail making her jump. "A, whatcha do that for?" she said looking back at Lauren's stern face. "What preparations was she talking about Linda?" Linda smiled innocently and simply replied,"Uh...chocolate covered strawberries and champagne?" Reaching there level the hallway was simple and elegant with red hearts on the white fluffy carpet and pink walls. Each green door had a circular golden plate and on it was the number of the room along with something under it. As they walked down the hallway they notice the doorknobs had a cute little white heart shaped bag with the name Lockhart on three different rooms.

"Well I guess these are our rooms then." Linda said while blushing looking at Vince. "Oh yeah...what gave you the first idea?" Shadow grumbled. Laughing it off Dexter looked at each of the plates on the doors. "Hey...they all have a certain theme to them. This one says 'The Dark room'. Hmmm...and this one is the 'The Country room'." Looking at the door...Rouge noticed one of the doors said "The Jungle room" and got excited. _"Oh I have the perfect little outfit for this one!"_ Grabbing Shadow's hand she tugged him over and whispered to him, "Hey...I think we should go in here..." Smirking evilly, Shadow nodded and they slipped away inside.

Noticing one of the pairs were gone Dexter decided to make a move on his own. He whispered to Lauren quietly as Linda and Vince conversed among each other, "Hey...let's ditch these two...I would like to get some 'rest' if you know what I mean..." Lauren looked over to the Dark room and smiled and whispered to him.."Well..I've always wanted to try something with you.. and I bought just the thing to go with it." Leading the way, Dexter opened the door to the room softly and tugged Lauren inside, rubbing her firm ass as he closes the door slowly.

"So guys which room do ya...." Linda turned from Vince to see that there was no one around and that the bags that had been on the doors were gone...all except for one. "The Country room it is then." Vince said nonchalantly, grinning at Linda. Linda fumbled with her key and blushed redder than ever before. _"Am I really ready for this?"_ As Linda furrowed her brow, deep in thought, Vince noticed her. "Linda.." She looked up at his gaze and instantly wanted to melt as she stared into his eyes...her mercury colored pools almost entranced by his own. "We don't have to sleep in th' same bed if you don't want to..." he said sincerely, the last thing he wanted to do is to make her feel uncomfortable. Vince looked at her intensely and thought about how much he wanted things to be different.

_"If only we weren't in this situation...if ya weren't apart of this...I'd...I" _"I'd make you mine...."He finished...thinking out loud. Her eyes widened a little and she blushed a little more. Realizing what he said Vince blushed a little and looked away. Linda smiled and kissed him quick on the lips, her strawberry scented gloss filling his nose. He eased down into the kiss and held her cheek tenderly as there lips parted. "Wow." She said softly and he response was a gentle but firm tug of her hand that lead her towards the door. Pushing the key into the lock he said nothing more, and his intentions was something she wanted as well. Knowing that she walked in, scared but ready.

Meanwhile, Rouge walked out of the pink bathroom into the jungle like room with lush green grass like carpet and fake vines that hung from the ceiling. Tree like plants and beautiful exotic flowers decorated the room and the bed sported leopard print sheets and pillows in heart shapes. Laying down on the bed was Shadow, stark naked. His member hard and solid, a crystalline droplet of his pre cum was bubbling up at the tip of his head as he looked at Rouge's playful little get up. She was dressed as a Leopard herself...a brassiere with a short mini skirt and black fishnets with leopard heels. To add to the fantasy she grabbed the complimentary bag and pulled out a matching set of leopard ears, tail, and small black collar with a silver bell. "Well Rouge...I always said you were a sexy bat girl...but you look fucking hot as a cat too." Shadow said licking his lips. Giggling softly she crawled onto the bed slowly and kissed him passionately, and as there tongues wrestled she grabbed his member, making it prod her already wet entrance slowly. Her juices ran down his flesh slowly as she moaned into the kiss. Breaking away and panting for air he couldn't take it anymore, he waited long enough. Thrusting hard and fast into her warm wet flesh he held her close to him as she moaned loud and long singing his name. Pulling her close and thrusting in fast, her juices squirt everywhere as he whispers low in her ear, "Now I get what I want..."

Meanwhile, Dexter was breathing especially hard as he felt the crack of her whip hit his flesh stinging him a bit...but he enjoyed every minute. Dressed in a leather jumpsuit with a cute leather eye mask and black fishnets with high heel boots, Lauren looked like the most experienced dominatrix out there as she licked the whip and kissed him."Nice that they included this in the bag, huh?" she said. In the Gothic bedroom, bats and black carpet decorated the the wall and floor and white candles burned on sliver holders that had dagger designs and the windows were stained with the color of blood. Making sure his handcuffs were secured to the black bars of the canopy bed, she jumped on top of him, straddling his waist. As she rubbed his thick erection with her tail she leaned down to whisper to him, "The Safe word my love is...lamp." Nodding and grinning she lifted up slowly, "Here it comes, naughty boy..." Slamming his dick into her warm depths, she rode him hard and fast. He bucked into her as hard as he could, feel her nails dig into his chest as she bounces, drawing a little blood. Watching her breast bounce he couldn't help but feel her walls stretching and constricting on his cock, the blood only focused in that organ. Bended down she kisses him, her kisses staining his lips red with her lipstick. He couldn't feel any pain, but he ached to touch her and to release.

Linda laid down on to the cow print sheets and looked over into his golden eyes. Her saloon outfit discarded on the floor and their naked body close and hot, she felt uneasy still. After all it had been such a long time. Vince looked at her softly, he knew that he had fallen in love with her from the beginning, but was unsure if she was ready do this. Looking at her he asked her like many times before, when she entered the room, when she changed and even when she took off all his clothes, "Are you sure your ready Linda?" Linda smiled rolling over on top of him. Kissing him once more gently caressing his tongue and she felt around his hard, muscular body. Tracing every definitions of his muscles, twinging his nipples, and running her fingers through his fur she stopped and proceeded downward toward his throbbing flesh.

Digging her feet into the dark brown carpet she started to suck on his hard rod slowly licking and biting softly causing him to jump slightly. _"Crikey...she's serious...I ...I wish.. I could..." _Vince looked up at the red wooden board painted ceiling feeling extreme pleasure and yet horrible gut-wrenching guilt all at the same time. Hearing the screams and moans in the other rooms he knew that the others were going at it as well, but he didn't want anyone else but her. He knew that eventually he was going to hurt her, but he didn't want to think about that now. What she was giving him now was precious and he wanted to appreciate it. So he decided as she sucked harder catching his attention, he grunted hard, holding her head as she sucked faster. "Ahn God...that's it!" he moaned hard and ruff. Linda kept going, determined to enjoy herself.

She knew that it might have been too soon and that maybe he wasn't he savior of her many bad choices but she wanted to believe that it was real. _"Just this once, I want to know that I can love again..." _she thought as she felt him flaring up in her mouth, he released a multitude of thick white cum into her mouth. Drinking up the fluid she looked at him with earnest and he sat up. Vince took her into his arms quickly. Linda gasped at the sudden action as she felt wetness, like rain, dropping down on her back. Vince didn't want her to see how weak he could be, he knows he loves her and he wanted to let he know, but he didn't want her to see him like this.

He grabbed the sash that tied her saloon outfit together, "Close your eyes" He said calmly and she obeyed. Tyeing the sash over her eyes and around her head, he proceeded to pick her up and lay her onto the bed. Caressing her body he whispered low enough for her to hear as he kissed and licked her body. "Linda...I want ya to know...I've fallen for ya..." He started to caress her breasts softly licking her hard nipples and sucking them slowly. "And I know that its...really soon...but I love you...I've loved you ever since I saw you..." Kissing her in between her valley his lips traveled down softly onto her midsection, ruffling and licking her soft sandy brown fur matting it with his tongue and reaching her belly button nibbling at it. His ears twitch as her moans and breathing hitch as he grabs her waist. "I want ...th' chance.... to prove it to ya...cuz... I know...I'm not perfect...but I want to let ya know....My lil Shelia..." His eyes closed he reached down to her storming treasure, lapping at it rapidly as her breathing is short and fleeting her moaning and coos high in pitch and yet so pleasing to hear.

Feeling her wetness gushing over he leaves her molten core to kiss her lips again, running his hands across her arms pulling them up ward over her head, he pushes her legs apart with his knee, inching his way in between them. Holding her wrists with one arm, he positions himself and Linda bites her lip in anticipation. Ready to go he looks at her seemingly innocent form and he closes his eyes, only one thing being on his mind. "I'm so sorry, I love you." "AHHHHNNNN!!!" Linda moans as she feels his hot rod thrusting in fast and hard. The pain being only for a minute she feels the need to hold on to him and he lets go of her wrists, his concentration only on pleasing her.

Hearing the loud moan from the other room Dexter ears twitch and realizes who its coming from. Smirking he feels Lauren taking off his cuffs. "Now slave," Lauren starts taking off the last cuff, "Its time to prove your worth.." After being released Dexter tackled Lauren down onto the bed."Yes...mistress" he says thrusting harder than ever before into the dominatrix. "OOOOH SHIT!!!" she screamed as he continued his assault. Dexter smirked licking her neck, "Ah ah ah, thats not the safe word!" Pulling up her legs over his shoulders, he pounded deep hitting her g-spot, and as her body shook he felt himself getting close.

Shadow backed her into a tree trunk, her thighs held taut as he pushed deeper into her walls breaking them effortlessly as he kept up his insane speed making her cum repeatedly. The sound of her silver bell complementing her constant screaming of his name. Licking her collarbone he heard the sound of Linda and Lauren intertwined. Smirking he looked at Rouge who was already on her 10th climax. "Hey Rouge I think you need to be a little louder," He grunted low and evilly, "How about we kick it up a notch!" Her eyes widening he felt him flip her over on to her stomach on the soft carpet, holding her firm ass he entered her warm depths from behind which sent her into euphoria making her scream, "OOOHH SHADOW!!!!!!!"

Linda felt her climax coming, she couldn't take it anymore as her body bucked involuntarily, "YESS VINCE I 'M AAHAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Her body shivered as her climax rained down on him and he met it with is own hot seed shooting into her, filling her up to the brim. Kissing her with passion he held her close to him, "I love you Linda." "DEX I'M COMMING!!" Lauren shouted as Dexter felt himself coming fast and he pushed with one last good thrust making Lauren come with her juices coating him inside and out as his climax spills out of her mixing with her own. "ROUGE!!!" Shadow grunted as he pounded harder and harder, his seed spilled into her mixing with her juices as Rouge buried her face into the carpet the thin coat of sweat making her body glisten. Panting heavily as he slowed down she pulled him out slowly letting the mixture spill out with a plop onto the floor. Grabbing her body and pulling her close, Shadow kisses her from behind and he picks her up, laying her down on the bed.

Later on that night, Vince covered Linda up with the soft sheets and sat up. Pulling on his pants he walks to the window to get a better look when his phone vibrates. Flipping it open he looks at the message that is sent,

**"Operation: Bargaining Chip will commence at 06:00 am day after tomorrow! Make sure you pick up your supplies in the city and get back in time before they catch up with Sonic and Amy. It is imperative that they don't know where your going. We will rendezvous at the Shrine Angel Island On the same day at 12:00 am. Do NOT FAIL ME!!**

**-Eggman"**

Sighing heavily, Vince closes the phone and looks back up at the sky.

"_Is it really worth it?"_

TBC

**OMG FUCKING GOD!!! its DONE DUDE!!! 6,000+ words in dis one!! I finished at like 2:37am yesterday and the goddamn doc manger wouldn't let me upload till today at this time 6:57 pm...Aint dat a bitch!!! And now I shall go back to my regular updating schedule with all my stories...sorry it took so long I hope you like it and all....Oh and Silver Sheilds this is dedicated to you! Thanks for waiting so long and remember this....**

**I LOST THE GAME!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!!!!PEACE PEEPLES!!**

**Poppin' Out**

**-LovelyBubbles07**


	9. Chapter 9

LovelyBubbles07- Hai guys!! Another awesome update because the Holidays are the best days to update!!! Now for reviewer thanks! Thank you very much to **Silver Sheilds, Kitsune Disciple, QJD1381 and SexyShadowGirl! **Yuppers! And also thanks to the new faver, **heartofdarkness. **So now on with the story cuz I know thats what you want...not talking to me...you never call anymore...you don't write reviews...am I not attractive?

T_T :(

LOL JK....

Seriously though write a goddamn review every once in a while....

Disclaimer: Vince is Owned by Kitsune, Dex and Lauren is Owned by Silver, Sonic and Co. is Owned by no one...I MEAN...Sega. Oh and yea...so far friends are saying Sonic Unleashed is not as bad as Sonic 06'...Sega made an improvement...YAY!!! DRINKS FOR EVERYONE!!!

Oh...and...

I..am...THE ULTIMATE!!!

**-Flight of Passion 2-**

**Chapter 9: Arrival in the Mobile city**

The sunshine had not reached the middle of the of the dark burgundy carpet as loud and passionate moan had echoed in the room. Dexter had Lauren right in the palm of his hands as he licked deep into her nether lips teasing and pleasing her body as best he could as she writhed and moaned. Rubbing her thick furry thighs and holding her bucking hips he dug his tongue deep inside her past her walls easily lapping up the rush of honey that flows down into his mouth. Her wrists and ankles were bound by the black whip she used the night before, instantly she regretted not hiding it from him, but she quickly dismissed that though as her water of life drained from her body, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she shivers in delight. She raises her head exhausted as she struggles to let her self loose from the ties, wanting to touch and taste his flesh. "Dexter...." she moaned softly and bit her lip as she spoke, "Come on, let me out of this.." Dexter smiled and capture her lips in a heated kiss as he presented his thick throbbing pole and prodded her entrance slowly, making her coo breathlessly. "Nah..I think I'll fuck you like this, just because you sound so sexy begging me to stop.." Lauren's eyes widened slightly and then closed tightly as she felt his hard cock impale her fast, her juices squirting everywhere, covering them both in the runny, hot liquid.

Meanwhile, Shadow's ear twitched as he heard the moans coming from the next room and nudged Rouge softly, who was sleeping soundly still in her cute little cat suit. Rubbing her eyes with her hands balled into a fist like a sleepy child she looks up to Shadow and smiles. "Mmm baby last night was so amazing." She reached up to kiss his lips and stopped mid way, noticing Lauren's loud screams of pleasure. Shadow chuckled and started to explain, holding her chin, "Yeah, they got a bit of a head start this morning...it shouldn't be long until they're done." Rouge giggled as Shadow pulled her in for a long kiss, stroking her cheeks. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Rouge got up and her collar jingled as she did. Looking back at him she smiles, "We better get ready to go then, or they'll never leave this place." Shadow bared a toothy grin as he jumped up wrapping his arms around her toned waist, running his tongue in between her wings on her back, making her shiver. "What's the rush eh, Rouge?" he said, his voice thick and heavy with lust.

Linda awoke to the light tap of a firm board over her thighs. Opening her silver eyes, she sat up to a wooden breakfast tray with a fruit salad, toast, and scrambled eggs placed on delicate golden trimmed white china plates and a small cup of tea. Smiling, she looked up and saw that no one was there, but a note on the barrel shaped nightstand relieved the nagging worries in her mind. Grasping the sheets to cover herself with one hand and reaching over with the other she grabbed the note. Written in the worst handwriting she's ever seen she chuckled to herself. "Yo dude...I'm surprised I can even read this..."

To My lil' Shelia,

G'day! I went to check out th' status on th' cars...Would want them to kick the bucket, eh? I'll be back soon, and maybe we can have a naughty before we set off, hmm?

**-Vince**

Giggling and grabbing her fork she dug into her food greedily. _"I got the best guy in the whole world! There ain't nothin' he can do wrong in my eyes!"_

Meanwhile, Vince finished sticking a small tracking device on the bottom of the black hummer and lean on it a bit as he looked up at the sky. As he relaxed he felt reluctant leaving Linda so soon. Shaking his head as a feeble attempt to calm his thoughts he looked up and followed a stray dark gray cloud in the sky as it blocks out the sun temporarily. "A storm's brewing, I reckon. Better get ready to head out." he said as he spat at the ground and walked back towards the entrance when suddenly the image of a white limo with a just married sign windows caught the corner of his eye. His attention was captured as the limo pulled up fast and three couples emerged from the luxury car, seemingly drunk as they stumbled out. Slapping his forehead Vince hurried inside and got on the elevator, all the while repeating to himself, "This can't be good."

"YA THINK?" Linda said as she hurried to gather her things, listening to Vince as he helped her back, still repeating the same sentence over and over. "COME ON We gotta tell the others!" Rushing down the plush carpet floors to the room doors, the sound of loud banging rung through out the Jungle room as Rouge peeked out of the steamy shower. Shadow peeked out from behind her and slapped her ass roughly as she gasped in arousal. Rouge had almost forgotten the sound of her friend's voice, turning to kiss her lover's lips when a ear shattering shout made her hold her ears in pain. "ROUGE! SHADOW! IF YOU DON'T COME OUT OF THAT GODDAMN ROOM RIGHT NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET TERMINATED!!!" Linda yelled, which in turn startled Dexter as he stopped abruptly and looked at Lauren who looked back and had already put two and two together. Dexter sighed and pulled out roughly, Lauren's s juices spilling onto the bed and floor with a slight plop as he reached to untie her, "Fuck...time to go."

Waiting for them at the stairs, Linda and Vince stood nervously together holding the small bags they brung inside, the clothes from the previous night clung to their bodies loosely. Looking up at him she forced a smile as he did the same and they turned away from each other staring into space thinking the same thought,_"Damn it.." _Shadow walked out casually through the door and Rouge rush out from behind him almost colliding into Lauren who burst out from her room with her dominatrix outfit still on. Stumbling with the bags that they brung in, Dexter motions for everyone to go down the stairs.

Finally getting down to the last level they sped off towards the parking lot hoping to avoid the couples outside who were obnoxiously complaining to the poor hostess outside for denying them their rooms. Ms. Honey rubbing her temples in agony trying to calm down the rowdy bunch and Linda felt for her as they loaded up in the car, looking back as she got on the passengers side of Vince's Cadillac. Shaking away the guilt, she looked in the rear view mirror checking to see if Rouge and the rest had gotten into the SUV. Nodding to Dexter, who motioned a thumbs up, she glanced to Vince and smirked, "Hit it babe!" They speed out of the parking lot getting back on the highway, the feeling of being on the run, exciting everyone. They rushed past exit sings at blinding speeds and before they knew it, the sign saying welcome to Mobtropolis came up.  
"Yes! We're finally here!" Linda exclaimed as she texted to the other that they've made it. Lauren clapped her hands excitedly as Rouge smiled and nudged Shadow, mouthing "See?" to him, to which he promptly ignored and look away as the one highway forest covered sides of the road were replaced by rust-covered metal pipes and concrete. Looking at the industrial metropolis, the group all reflected on their personal goals for the adventures that lie before them. _"I'm going to find you Amy...I promise Mom that..." _Dexter though as he nodded to Lauren, turning into the parking lot of a local diner. _"I hope we find you Amy...and Sonic too... and then maybe, Cora can have a little sister or brother, if we can get married." _she thought as she looked back to Rouge. She had her genuine smirk on her face as they stopped, and quickly got out of the car to stretch her wings, letting them unfold to full span._ "I hope after all this, I can see where our relationship is really going. Shadow...do you want to be with me forever too?" _Rouge thought pensively as she turned to look at Shadow who walked past her, crossing his arms as he looked around, his general frown gracing his muzzle.

Shadow had thoughts of his own, his mind racing as they walked into the eating establishment. Studying the silver rail car like design of the restaurant, he thought to himself about the situation, _"I still believe the motives of that dog is fake...but for Linda's sake I'll hold back. Soon as we find the pink hedgehog and faker...we should be fine. And then..." _His eyes dart over to Rouge who looked over to him and flashed that sultry and seductive smirk she always gave. Smirking a briefly at her they both averted their attention to the couple in question, who had already entered the diner and sat at a 50's designed brick red leather colored booth. Linda waved for everyone to come over as Vince ordered the special for all as she smiled, her mind in deep thought that was masked by her cheerful demeanor. _"I have a strange feeling about what he said last night...but thats not important...Right now...Sonic and Amy are important, we gotta find those two.."_

Noticing the pensive look on everyone's faces, Vince surprisingly had a clear mind, knowing exactly what he needed to do. As the food was served to everyone on the cream colored table, his grin seemed to reach both ears as the waitress then came back with a pitcher of beer. Linda was the first one to speak against the choice in drinks, "Hold it, what's this for?" Vince beamed at her which kind of threw her off guard and Rouge stared in slight confusion. Shadow and Dexter rolled their eyes at the display and continued eating as Lauren threw a cautious look to Linda. "Oh this is on me Lil Shelia, figured this is a chance to celebrate getting here safely. Come on its ok! Go on an' drink!" Taking the gesture as sincere as his words, Linda nodded to the rest and all gave in. Pouring the malted beverages, Vince kept up his facade, watching as pint after pint is downed by the group. Vince grinned as he took a sip of beer, watching the rest, _"Heh, ain't nothing like getting someone shit-face. Soon, this lot will have a gut full of piss an' won't be able to tell what's what...and that's when I'll make my move.."_

TBC

**Sorry its so short but I've been focusing on school a lot lately...so you'll have to forgive me...but um yeah dude...Please review before this story dies a horrible death! oh and on another note...**

**I AM THE FUCKING ULTIMATE!!! **

**Poppin' Out**

**-LovelyBubbles07**


End file.
